


We've both dreamed of having a future together, we never expected it to come true

by RapunzelGirl13



Category: Smosh
Genre: Family, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Going into the Future, M/M, Time Machines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 18:01:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21432412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RapunzelGirl13/pseuds/RapunzelGirl13
Summary: Best friends Shayne and Damien use a time machine to go into the future to see what it has in store for them. There they meet a young girl who recognizes them as her dad’s. How will they react?
Relationships: Damien Haas/Shayne Topp
Comments: 5
Kudos: 51





	We've both dreamed of having a future together, we never expected it to come true

**Author's Note:**

> Big thanks to spidermunge on Tumblr for editing Shayne’s photo for me! Go follow her cause she’s awesome! https://spidermunge.tumblr.com/ :)

“Dude this is awesome! We finally built a time machine!” Shayne grinned.

Damien smiled and high fived his best friend. “So where are we going? Past? Future?”

“Duh the future man! I want to see who I marry and how many kids we have!” Shayne laughed. 

Damien chuckled and shook his head as he tugged Shayne into the machine. After powering it up he grabbed Shayne’s hand, then set the date to 2033 so they’d both be about 42. The machine made some strange sounds before it transported the two young men into the future. 

Shayne opened his eyes first and stepped out with Damien right behind him. Well the future didn’t look much different so far. They appeared to still be in California from what they could tell.

“Well let’s go and see what we can find out dude. It can’t be too hard to find out 42 year old selves.” Damien laughed.

“Alright but we have to be cautious too so no one finds our time machine.”

“We’re in someone’s backyard, I think we’ll be fine as long as we don’t go too far.”

Shayne nodded just as a young voice echoed into the backyard.

“Don’t worry papa, daddy I’ll be in for lunch!” 

Shayne and Damien exchanged a glance as they looked at the roughly 6 year old girl who had long blonde hair and big blue eyes. Damien could clearly see that she looked exactly like Shayne but Shayne was oblivious to it. She stopped and looked at them with curious eyes. 

  
“Daddy! Papa!” She giggled. “How are you out here when you’re inside too?”

“Wait what did you call us?” Damien asked as he tried to hide his flustered cheeks.

“We’re from the past.” Shayne said, he was just as flustered as he avoided looking at Damien.

“You’re my daddy and papa only younger.” She giggled again. “I’m Cheyenne Jocelyn Topp-Haas,” she smiled and grabbed both of their hands.

Cheyenne led them over to a window where they could see inside the kitchen but the people inside wouldn’t notice them. As Shayne and Damien looked inside they saw two men at the kitchen island. The taller one had dark brown hair and he had a full grown beard. When his head turned both Shayne and Damien saw that he had hazel eyes. The shorter man had messy blonde hair and clearly had bright blue eyes, while he too had a full grown beard. As they remained silent they did their best to hear what was being said. 

“Babe you're making a huge mess. I never knew muffin batter was so messy.”

“Hey you know I’m not as good of a baker as you! I wanted to make the sandwiches but you insisted that I’d make good muffins.”

“Yes I know and I am sticking to that thought.”

“Good. Now Day, can you pass me the scoop please?”

“Alright, here you go baby boi.” 

Their eyes widened as they realized they were looking at themselves just about 13 years older. As young Damien and Shayne continued to watch, older Shayne smiled and placed a kiss on older Damien’s lips. This had young Shayne and Damien both turning the colour of a fire truck as they turned their attention back down to Cheyenne. 

“See it’s you. You’re my papa.” Cheyenne smiled at Damien. “And you’re my daddy,” she smiled at Shayne. “I’m 6 and my mommy’s name is Courtney. She had me because two daddy’s can’t make a baby,” she giggled. “And that’s my little brother Rolly and little sissy Rae, they’re both 4.”

Young Shayne and Damien were shocked to hear Courtney had been a surrogate mom but it did sound like something Courtney would do. They looked at each other for a moment before glancing inside once more. That’s where they saw a young boy and a young girl who looked exactly like Damien, run into the kitchen and they could hear what their older selves said once again. 

“Roland, Raelynn are you ready for lunch?” Older Damien smiled and picked the young kids up and placed them on the stools at the island.

“Yeah we are papa. Where’s sissy?” Rolly asked.

“Your sister is outside playing. How about you go wash up and then you can go and tell her that lunch is ready.” Older Shayne smiled and ruffled his dark hair.

“Okay daddy!” 

Older Damien placed Roland and Raelynn down and they ran out of the kitchen. Cheyenne’s giggle made young Shayne and Damien look down at her. She grabbed their hands and pulled them over to the time machine. 

“Rolly and Rae won’t be too long. You better go.”

“Wait—” Shayne and Damien said at the same time.

“You love each other and you love me, Rolly, and Rae. I’m very smart. This is your future if you accept it.”

Before Damien and Shayne could respond, Cheyenne had pushed them into the machine. Damien set the machine back to 2021 and took Shayne’s hand. The machine took them back to the present day and it landed with a thud in their backyard. This caused them to tumble out into the grass and suddenly the machine was nothing but a pile of metal at their feet. 

They coughed and moved away from the smoking rubble. Damien sat up first and put his arm around Shayne as he sat up as well. 

“So that was awkward.” Shayne mumbled softly, scratching the back of his neck.

“Um yeah it kind of was but Shayne I want that to be our future.”

“Wh-What?” Shayne choked out.

Damien put his hand under Shayne’s chin and made his best friend look at him. “I love you dummy.” 

Shayne’s eyes widened and he felt like he couldn’t breathe. He saw Damien leaning in and on instinct he closed his eyes and closed the gap. Their lips touched and they both felt what was like a surge of electricity. Their lips moved perfectly together and they kissed until they needed to breathe. 

“I’ve always wanted us to have a future together Day. I’ve been dreaming about it since we went to Japan, where I realized I had feelings for you.” Shayne spoke softly.

“Well baby boi, I want it too. I want to get married to you, call you my husband and wake up to you every morning. I want to have a little girl with you and let you name her Cheyenne and I want a son named after my dad and another beautiful baby gir-” 

Damien’s words were cute short by Shayne giving him a kiss that lasted only for a few seconds. 

“We’ve already seen our future, we just need to make it happen.” Shayne smiled.

“Who would have thought that our own daughter would be the reason we finally got together.” Damien smiled.

“We’ll have to thank her for that one day.”

Damien smiled and pulled Shayne back into another kiss. 


End file.
